


The Doctor's Wife

by Analath (Sparkle_Bunny)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkle_Bunny/pseuds/Analath
Summary: A poem, written in the style of Carol Ann Duffy in 'The World's Wife'





	The Doctor's Wife

**Disclaimer: Nothing contained within belongs to the Dr Who cannon, or to Carol Ann Duffy whose style it is written in.**

**The Doctor's Wife**

 

My mind held onto him,

Through the hurt, the tears, the pain,

As grief washed over,

Again,

Again,

Again.

 

In one life,

He lost his wife,

His children, his home,

Then they declared War.

 

I was hidden,

With a promise, a stolen kiss,

He left me, cold and lonely,

His beating hearts, I came to miss...

 

In another,

He became my lover,

We were space storms,

Our thunderous sighs defying the norms,

Between heart pleasing caresses,

He'd hover,

 

Then forcefully claim me,

'Mine!'

We wed,

On fields of apple-grass,

On each other's love we would dine.

 

The envy,

Oh why me?

Traded in,

Dumped in the waste bin,

For a new toy,

The Younger Model,

 

Mother said,

He was bad news,

Would bring the blues,

Leave no clues,

 

To find him,

I look at the sky,

And I'm with him,

Each new face,

Each new suit,

Each new smile,

Forever Mine!


End file.
